


wang!

by cuihua808



Category: 0101
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuihua808/pseuds/cuihua808





	wang!

听话的宠物才会有糖吃。就像是为了回报，江户川柯南环绕着他的脖子对着他的耳朵轻声说：“乖孩子。”

他用手抚摸对方的头，手指穿插过那浓密的黑发，稚幼的头骨和脆弱的脖颈，他抚摸的力道并不轻缓，但是对方忍耐了下来，然后在俯身的时候被一下又一下的摸过后背，顺到臀部，他就像一只绷紧了脊柱的猫，赤井秀一揉捏着他的臀部，然后柯南抬头，以俯趴的姿势往上用舌头舔了他的下巴，“别摸了。”他不太情愿的嘟哝道，他不喜欢失去控制权，几乎被环绕的身体挨蹭着，粉红色的舌头舔过男人的嘴唇，然后就被含住了，他微微张开张开嘴，狭小的口腔被舌头挤得透不过气，赤井舔过他的上颌，黏膜摩擦出水声，感觉呼吸都麻痹了似的，胸口咚咚的跳着，近乎窒息的感觉，舌头推压着舌头，搅紧，然后放开，触感仿佛河蚌的软肉，黏滑的，柔软而湿润，仿佛含着便会融化一样，是带着腥的鲜美味道，他含着他的口腔，攫取着对方的呼吸，就像河蚌用黏膜夹着珍珠。

柯南的眼睛半阖着，但没有闭上，他一边接吻一边看向赤井秀一碧绿的眼睛，对方也在看他，里面凉凉的，带着与自己相同的理性与幽暗气息，但他呼吸灼热，渴求的态势比起一切都来得诚实。

在亲吻的间隙赤井的手拂过他的脖颈，揉捏着，就像掂量着猎物的兽，柯南怕被他捏出痕迹，下意识发出抗议，然后亲吻顺着咽喉往下到了胸口，手指拨开衣领，舌尖舔过浅粉色的乳尖，柔软而粉嫩，稍微吸吮一下便挺立起来，赤井的舌头舔来舔去，把一侧弄得湿滑而粘稠，唾液泛出涩情的反光。

“做吗？”  
他被他吸吮着胸口，赤井的手已经从背后探进了短裤内，结结实实的捏着大腿和屁股连接那部分的肉，手指陷进去，掐实了，仿佛会捏出水一样的弹性，有点痛，柯南犹豫了一下偏过头，“明天有体育课。”他只是在找借口，赤井倒是不会强迫他，最多只是停在最后，大家都开始难受的阶段。

“就一次。”他的语调没有变，但柯南明白这是他能做到最大的让步了，视线往下就能看见他支起的帐篷，非常壮观，江户川柯南轻哼了一声，然后另一侧的乳首也被舔了，有些粗糙的舌苔蹭过去，头皮都开始发麻，他的手顺势把剩余的扣子也拨开了，小孩子裸露的胸口泛出一点情欲的粉红色，手往下拉开短裤，很嫩的青茎边也露了出来，像刚刚破土而出的嫩芽，顶端带还未长开的一点红晕，他下意识夹紧了腿，手无力的挡了一下然后就被握住了，随即被自上而下的亲吻夺去了注意力，赤井的舌头在他的肚脐那里转了一圈往下舔舐过去，柯南弓起身体几乎是半坐起来抓紧了他的头发，然后整个的被含在了对方的嘴里。

他轻声喘息着，咬着嘴唇防止自己声音太大，赤井秀一的口腔很热，被含住的感觉与其说是性欲带来的愉悦倒不如说是黏膜内的柔软触感带来的奇妙感觉，温柔又淫糜的吸吮舔舐，品尝般的慢条斯理，他的舌尖就像是灵活的触手尖尖，贴着他的铃口，粗糙的舌苔爱抚着顶部，让人根本说不出话来，柯南双手抓着他头发，将他的头夹在自己双腿之间，大腿被头发蹭得非常痒，毛茸茸的触感，赤井秀一的头发和他的人完全不一样，又轻又软，想小时候抱着睡觉的丝绒触感毛绒公仔，凉丝丝的滑来滑去，大概是混血的缘故，他一边胡思乱想一边又觉得思维混沌无法思考，触感和热度最真实。

这也是他们互相鉴别对方的某种方式之一。  
他的手掐着他的腰，轻易就能合拢似的揉捏着，带着并不轻的力度，手指在入口处揉了揉，借着对方前端被吸引的瞬间试探性的探了探，江户川柯南感觉到了，他深吸一口气尽量让自己放松，手指缓缓的，男人明显的指节和黏膜被外物入侵的异物感让他觉得有点难受，但这肯定不会是最难受的，赤井的舌头在他的头部打着转儿，往下一点的球体也被含到了，光滑得像白煮蛋，羞耻心时时刻刻无时无刻，倘使他粗暴一点，前戏更加的简略一些，他觉得自己可能会更好过些。  
但赤井不。

生理条件所限柯南其实没有太多快感，最多只是被那种海浪倾覆一样的感觉侵占一般的，劈头盖脸的欲望和酸胀感，让人不知所措的不受控的感觉，但对赤井来说这是种妥协以及补偿，这是他能够付出的最贵的代价了。  
人处于幽暗之处必然要有与之对应的东西给予偿还，他能给的只有信用的回馈和欲望的补贴。

他是给予猎犬的肉和骨，是礼拜日教堂的面包和酒水，面包是肉，酒水是血，他的泯灭罪恶的引子，献给黑暗的最好礼品。

赤井秀一的手指伸进去半个指节，然后模拟着性爱的频率缓慢抽插着，后面软软的裹挟着他，他又去舔小朋友的会阴，孩子的腿间就像藏着什么秘幸般让人忍不住一缕一缕一厘一厘慢慢摸索，他在折磨他，他用他的舌头他的手指他的温柔和他的残酷，就像对待手术台上待宰的野生动物缓缓划出伤口，亲吻自己雕琢出的伤口，另一根手指探入，江户川柯南觉得，赤井秀一在解剖他。

他在一点点的吃他，他的珍馐，他的毒药，他恨的以及他爱的，他的羞耻与罪恶理念。

“哈。”  
在被进入时他就像在北极屏息已久吸到了第一口冷空气，赤井缓缓推进，灼热的顶部破开柔软的甬道，毫不退让的挤进去，仅仅只是开始他已经有了无数次的难受预兆的痛感，他抱紧赤井秀一的脖子，任由这个人将头埋到他稚弱的肩颈，他倒是不担心会留下痕迹，最起码赤井不会留在会被人看到的地方，他的共犯永远严谨缜密，不出破绽。

柯南去抓他的头发，他丝绒一样凉凉的头发，赤井只插入一半就仿佛把他顶到了头，然后他撤出一点，肚子很热，呕吐感梗在胸口，亲吻抵在喉咙，他被他堵得严严实实，动一下都牵肠挂肺，他忍不住去咬堵在口腔的舌头，然后被更坚实的抵回来，刚开始仿佛为了让他适应的节奏逐渐快了起来，这并不快乐，各种意义的难受只能让他将自己打开再打开，顺着他顶入的节奏呼吸，嘴巴合不拢似的大口呼吸着，每一次呼吸都像在水面下面，上面是赤井的脸，他的眼睛就像翡翠，那么漂亮的隔着千万里顺着视线打进敌人的心脏，赤井秀一看着他湿透的眼角，里面像是掬了冰渣子，吧嗒吧嗒往下掉着水的碎屑，他去舔他的眼角，抚慰一般的，但是他的身体却不是那样的，他就像一把利刃捅在他的肚子里面，柯南脚趾蜷曲起来，被抓起来一个一个指节舔过去，小孩子的指甲粉嫩就像初生的贝壳，赤井秀一将那白白的脚趾含在嘴里，然后再一次挺近那弱小身体的内壁，肉绞着肉，呼吸绞着呼吸，疼痛连着疼痛。

孩子乖顺的，柔和的，温柔的接纳着他，甚至违背本身意愿迎合着他的节奏，让人不经意间甚至有种嗜虐的冲动，但他不会，他永远克制，他对方即将失神之前他加快了频率，花似的穴口被蹭得通红，裹挟着不属于自己的部分，赤井还是没能全部没入，他用手指抚摸了下已经有些肿起来的边缘，然后在对方不受控制的一抖之后，全盘将自己射了进去。  
柯南长大嘴巴喘息着，感觉体内一波波的热流，仿佛被胀满似的，他变成了漏气的杯子，放不下的精液顺着他们交合的地方流到腿间，明明之前热得一塌糊涂的东西流下来又凉得渗人，脑子里面嗡嗡的，赤井秀一用手扶着他的头，对着他高热敏感的耳廓轻声念道，“乖孩子。”


End file.
